SF-01 Super Fumina
The SF-01 Super Fumina is a Gunpla appearing in Gundam Build Fighters Try. Built and piloted by Minato Sakai, its appearance is based on Fumina Hoshino and her RGM-237C Powered GM Cardigan. Technology & Combat Characteristics The Super Fumina is essentially a Gunpla of Fumina dressed in a yellow-and-white maid outfit that mimics the look of the Powered GM Cardigan. Created for the Meijin Cup Open Course (an artistic Gunpla competition), Minato did not seek Fumina's permission when building it. The Gunpla was painted using an anime-style painting technique that allows the shading to change based on the angle, while the joints were carefully sculpted such that they are almost invisible but still retain much mobility. Sakai also painstakingly recreated her hair using ultra fine fibers to ensure it is luxuriant and smooth, used soft resin to mimic a human's torso's look and feel, and it even has an expressive face with eyes capable of blinking. The Super Fumina is lightly armored, this reduced its weight and improves its mobility, allowing it to dodge enemy attack easily. Furthermore, the outfit-like armor can be cast off when damaged. Compared to the real Fumina, the Super Fumina's waist is 10% thinner. Weapon wise, the Super Fumina's armament is similar to the Powered GM Cardigan; it has two large rifles, two shields capable of emitting beam blade, two Gatling guns, two beam sabers and a handheld beam machine gun. It also has candy-like items that transform into chibi Fumina dummies. The Gunpla's model number, SF-01, has double meaning: 'Sakai Favorite No.1' and 'Super Fumina'. Armaments ;*Beam Saber :A sword-like beam weapon that serves as the Super Fumina's primary close combat weapon, a pair of them are stored on the shoulders. ;*Shield :Mounted on the back, the pair of shields are not connected to the gunpla when deployed. Instead, they function like remote controlled defensive bits. :;*Beam Blade ::Each shield can generate a beam blade from the bottom for close combat. ;*Gatling Gun :Mounted on each arm, the triple-barrel Gatling guns have low accuracy, but they can deal serious damage in close range. When in use, the top section of the yellow add-ons on the arms will pop up to reveal the Gatling guns. ;*Large Rifle :Mounted on the backpack via short movable arms, the pair of large rifles are mainly used for long range combat and have high attack power as well as high accuracy. ;*Beam Machine Gun :Super Fumina's primary mid-range weapon, it is a beam rifle that can fire beam shots individually or in three-round bursts. Special Equipment & Features ;*Dummies :Stored in one of the waist pockets, it appears as candy but after being blown by the Super Fumina it transforms into chibi Fumina dummies. These dummies are used for hindering enemy movement during combat. History The Super Fumina was Minato's entry for the Meijin Cup Open Course, going up against Yuuma Kousaka's LSZ-006 Lightning Zeta Gundam. However, when Meijin Kawaguchi III declared the Lightning Zeta the winner, Minato protested. Despite its amazing build, the Lightning Zeta beat the Super Fumina due to the fact Minato never asked Fumina's permission - and rightfully so, as the actual Fumina was horribly embarrassed by it. Still unsatisfied, the Meijin allowed the two to settle it in a one-on-one Gunpla Battle. However, the battle got derailed after Sekai Kamiki entered with his new KBG-011B Kamiki Burning Gundam, and soon ended up in a battle royale. Variants ;*Super Fumina Ver. Titans Maid ;*Super Fumina Axis Angel ver. Picture Gallery Super Fumina.png 2581.jpg Super Fumina 1.jpg Super Fumina 2.jpg Super Fumina 3.jpg Super Fumina Decoys.jpg SuperFuminaWink.png Gunpla HGBF-SuperFumina.jpg|HGBF 1/144 Super Fumina (2015): box art Notes & Trivia *Although not termed as such in official materials, Super Fumina is, in a sense, the first MS Girl (or second, if counting Chinagguy in Gundam Build Fighters's first ending) to appear and be animated in an official anime series, as other prior MS Girls are only depicted in artwork in Gundam Ace. There are 2 other MS Girls kits (Emma as Gundam Mk-II AEUG and Roux as Zeta Gundam) made by Bandai, but they are very obscured. Super Fumina was also the very first MS Girl HG kit. Interestingly, despite the aesthetics of Super Fumina, she was never made into an Armored Girls Project figure and was the very first MS Girl to do so. *Super Fumina's ability to cast off parts may be a reference to , a technique that remodels an otherwise normal figurine to be more erotic. *The dummies' outfits are based on outfits Fumina wears throughout the series. *As Fumina was not using the Powered GM Cardigan when she first met with Minato, it is likely he learnt of the Gunpla via other means. *The real life designer of Super Fumina, Fumikane Shimada, seem to love drawing Mecha Musume or Mecha Girls. He was the creator of the Strike Witches, a series that depicts moe-fied WW2 fighter pilots using leg-worn equipment that are based on their planes. He was also behind Skygirls, which had mecha girlish set ups. He also designed characters for the Konami's online game/figure line Busou Shinki, the game Kantai Collection, and was involved with Kotobukiya's Frame Arms Girls model kit line. *Super Fumina's pose during its introduction is the same as that of the GAT-X105 Strike Gundam's famous beam rifle pose. *The initials of the Super Fumina's real-life designer, Shimada Fumikane, matches the first two letters of the Gunpla's model number: SF. References External links